


Queen of the Ashes

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: The story continuous after GOT S8E5 - after Dany burned down KL and killed many innocent people. A Jonerys Story - and  some changes in GOT ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys won the war, but she paid huge price for it. When she saw the Red Keep, every rage and grief became stronger in her and she couldn't think. She just wanted revenge and burn everything down. She did. She destroyed King's Landing. She did not care about the innocent people or anything else. Neither the children. She realized there is no love for her, so she had to make them fear. No matter what is the price. She already lost everything and everyone. Including Jon Snow. He couldn't love her back since he got to know the truth about himself. He loved her, as his Queen, but nothing else. 

She landed with Drogon next to the Red Keep and get off from his back. She looked around and saw ashes everywhere. Her face did not change. There was nothing on it only pain. Her eyes were darker than usual. She walked towards on the streets and looked around. Not even the half burned people scared her. She lost all her emotions, all her feelings. She was lost and empty. She was alone. No sound came from anywhere. She was standing there and felt nothing. A couple minutes passed in this way. 

"Dany." when she heard the deep familiar voice, she shuddered. Jon walked towards to her slowly as he was afraid of her. She did not say a word, just looked back over her shoulder. Jon stopped a bit farther from her. He had no idea what he could expect. Not after that, what she had done. Jon was staring her, but he had no idea who is she anymore. He even thought his family was right, Varys was right, and ... she just lost her mind, and became her father, but she was not like that. He knew her real side. He knew the lost and kind girl, he knew her real side, under the chimney mask she wore, but she did that. She killed many innocent people, and there were no good explanation for this.   
"We won." she stated, but she still seemed lost and it was clear, something is wrong with her.   
"Dany, what you did..." he started quietly.  
"If they cannot love me, they have to fear me." she answered with anger in her eyes.   
"Dany..." Jon shook his head. "How could you..."  
"I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." she left him there and walked back to Drogon. Jon was helpless. He loved her, and not just as his Queen, but he was just... not able to show it. That revelation about his parentage, was too much. The morals just could not let him to be with her. That was not a thing what he could control, no matter how he loved that girl... and that moment a realization came to his mind. Maybe if he could... maybe if he soothes her, maybe if he let all his morals go, and let his feelings won... that would never happen. That horrible disaster. But it was too late. 

Hours passed since they won the battle. Dany did not show up. She held a speech then just disappeared from the crowd. Everyone was scared, only the unsullied and dothrakies cheered her. Jon blame himself, in some way.   
"It was not your fault. Her mental illness was..." Tyrion started.  
"I did the last stab." Jon looked to Tyrion "She was already lost and alone and ... I just made it harder for her."  
"Blaming yourself won't help." the dwarf answered and looked around "Nothing can help from now on. Soon she'll capture me and burn me alive, just as she did with Varys. Because of treason. We have to make the first step."  
Jon eyes widen and he shook his head.  
"We have to. This is our duty. We have to save the people. Westeros don't need another mad ruler. I think Varys was right..."  
"No. I don't want it. I never wanted it." he answered with anger.  
"We cannot let her rule. She'll burn down all the Seven Kingdoms. Everything and anyone. She lost her mind." Tyrion tried to convince Jon.   
"She won't."  
"She will. You are too good man Jon Snow to just do not care about what she did. She killed innocents and children."   
"And my soldiers raped and killed those innocents too. Just as the dothrakies and the unsullied." he explained.  
"Because they followed her. You did not see? If we let her rule, someone else will ... "  
"What do you want me to do?" Jon raised his voice. Tyrion took a deep breath and hesitated. He had no idea how to tell him. He had no idea, he is capable to do it. 

Jon knocked on her door at Dragonstone next day. He did not get any answer but entered. She was standing in the windows and watching the sea.   
"Can I have a word?" he started in his softest voice.  
She turned to him and staring him, without any word. There were no kindness, no love. There were no emotions in her face. She literally not herself.   
"What happened in... King's Landing is... "  
"That will happen in Westeros." she answered straight "If they won't bend the knee, and accept me as their Queen"  
Jon frozen in that minute. He frowned and tried to breath normally.  
"Maybe you don't agree with your Queen? Or am I not your Queen anymore? You made a promise"  
"I did" he nodded "But it doesn't have to go in this way. You don't have to make people fear you."  
"They can't love me. You neither can't love me, how could they..."  
"I love you" Jon took a step closer to her. Dany remained in silence. "I love you Dany. And I know you are better than this. I know you don't want this."  
There were disgust in her face. She couldn't believe his words anymore. He betrayed her. He was not there when she needed him. He was her enemy.   
"Do not lie to me. I don't need lies. I don't need you." she stated and looked him.   
"It is not a lie." he took another step to her "I love you Dany. And I am so sorry. I am so sorry I left you here ... alone, in your pain. I ... " he reached her, and stood in front of her "I should've been here, when you needed me. I should've been here, when ... you lost Rhaegal and Missandei. And after. I was not ready. I ... was not ready to be with you and it is was my fault too. Everything what happened." he placed his hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes. "But it is not you."  
"If you love me, you would understand. If you really love me, you won't ever let this happen." she answered and filled with anger. "Westeros will burn. They deserve it."   
"Dany, please." He kept her close and tried to convince her. Tried to bring her back. Tried everything to get her back. "Don't."

"It doesn't matter now." she answered coldly, and Jon pushed her closer. He kissed her. His heart was beating fast and his eyes filled with tears but he kissed her deeply. Because he loved her, no matter what she did, he still loved her. When he released her from the kiss he saw a tear in her eyes, but her face became white. She looked down, and she saw a dagger in her chest. She looked up to Jon again who was staring her with tears in his eyes. He had no other choice. If he did not do this, someone else would. Arya. Tyrion. Anyone else. They would never let her rule. No. They would never let another Mad king or queen to the throne. He held her and placed her to the floor. She tried to breath, but it was done. It was over. She knew it. She took Jon's hand and placed it to her belly with her own hands, then looked into his eyes.  
"I just want to create a better world. For him." those were her last words, and she let her last breath out, and her eyes closed. Forever. 

\----------------------------------

Jon stood up and couldn't breath. His heart was beating fast. Bran was sitting in front of him next to the tree. They were in Godswood.   
"I had to show this before you leave." Bran was staring him. They were still in Winterfell. After they won the great war against the Night King, before he wanted to leave to win the Last War for Dany.   
"What was that." he still can't get back to his mind.  
"I mostly see the past, but also some possible futures" he answered.   
Jon did not find the right words. He just looking around and he knew he don't let this happen. Nothing what Bran show him can happen. He had to do something, he had to stop it. Everything. He turned around and started to leave, but he stopped suddenly. He turned back to Bran.  
"It is as possible outcome of the future. Some parts can change what happens from now on. Some are not, what happened earlier." he spoke in puzzles, and Jon did not have time right that moment to figure what does that mean. He left him immediately and tried to find Daenerys.   
"Where is she?" he found Sansa on the wall.  
"She already left." she answered. Jon was filled with anger he grabbed Sansa's arm "You promised me."   
"What?" Sansa tried to escape from his hand.   
"YOU promised me Sansa. You have no idea, what have you done" he pushed her a bit away and left her in a hurry. She was just watching him and she had no idea how does he get to know about it. She just told to Tyrion. A couple minutes earlier. 

Jon without any more words just jumped to a horse, and riding away. Fast. He knew he had to catch up the unsullied, before they arrived to the White Harbour. Maybe in this way, he could change the future. He knew he has to try. He has to save Dany, and all the innocent people in King's Landing, before those things happens. If there is only 1% chance for this future, to come true he did not want it. He just couldn't let this to be in this way. He was galopping and he finally saw the small army.   
"MISSANDEI!" he yelled. "Missandei!" tried again. The remained small group of unsullied whose were still on the coast were staring him, and following him with their eyes. He looked up to the air, and he saw Drogon and Rhaegal. He wasn't late, but there was no chance for him to stop her, if the boats are leaving. "Missandei!"  
Finally he saw her. She was on the boat already with Grey Worm.   
"STOP!" Jon yelled, and tried everything. "STOP!" he tried again but no one notices him from the boats. 

Dany was staring Rhaegal next to Drogon and she was happy. She almost lost him. Viserion death was still hurts her, but Rhaegal was still there, and Drogon. Two of her children. She was proud. She couldn't loose them. They were finally in the end of this road and winning is almost in their hand. She was sure they can do it. They can reach it. Suddenly Rhaegal roared and change direction. Dany was watching his son and she did not understand. He neved did thing like this. She followed him with Drogon. He landed and roared again. Dany still had no idea what is going on. When Drogon reached the land too, she almost jumped down from his back, and went to Rhaegal and when he reached his head, she saw him. Saw Jon Snow, who was standing there.   
"Dany" those words came out from his mouth so hardly, and he immediately grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She did not understand. He rejected her and left her a night earlier and now he was there. Kissing her and hugging her. He caressed her cheek and tried to breath normally.   
"I wasn't late." he whispered   
"What is going on."  
"If you ... leave now. You cannot leave now. You cannot go there."  
Dany took a step back and frowned.   
"What are you talking about?" she was clearly confused.   
"Trust me Dany, please. If you go there, everything will get worse."  
"What is this about... is this Sansa? She told something to you?" she was still mistrustful because of what happened earlier. She had no idea why Jon acts like this weird.  
Jon took a deep breath. He couldn't lie. He was never been able to lie, and he never could.   
"Sansa told the truth to Tyrion." he told straight to her face, and her mood immediately changed.   
"I begged you" she became uptight.  
"I am sorry Dany. She promised me. She made an oath to me she..." he tried to explain:  
"Well it seems that does not mean anything, just for you" she was hostile with him.   
"Dany" he stepped closer to her "Trust me, please. You cannot go there. Not now." he grabbed her arm. "I don't wanna loose you."

Dany looked and felt how he was squeezing her then raised her eyes to him.   
"I beg you Dany." he placed his other hand to her cheek and stepped more close "You have to trust me. If you go there... horrible things are going to happen. With you with everyone... you don't want this."  
"I don't understand"  
"I have to tell you something. Something what Bran showed me. Something what ... what if happens it will destroy everything." he placed his forehead to hers and hugged her close. He was not in late, but now he just hoped he can convince her to stop, to not attack King's Landing... that was not sure. Nothing was sure, when it comes about Daenerys Targaryen. Anyway, she was the Queen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon tried to convince her to go back to Winterfell. Alone, just them. They easily can get back there with the dragons. She hardly but agreed at final, meanwhile the small group who was with them joined the Northern armies, whose marching towards to the capital. Jon did not say anything to Dany. He knew it was not enough if he tells her, and he was still so confused about everything what Bran told him. Daenerys was clearly did not like the idea. She felt there is something wrong, and she lost her trust in a way in Jon. She begged him to not tell Sansa, and he did. That was a thing what hurts her the most. She knew what is gonna happen. She knew this truth will destroy her. Them. She had no idea why to agreed to go back with him. Before they left the unsullied, she commissioned Grey Worm and Missandei to keep their eyes on Varys and Tyrion. She became a bit paranoid, and felt that everyone is against her. She had no trust in anyone anymore. Just those two. They would never betray her. That one thing what was sure.

"So?" she asked Jon when they get off from the dragons.  
"We have to find Bran." he answered and went forward. Dany took a deep breath and looked to Drogon. Jon stopped and looked back at her. He frowned and went back and grabbed her hand. "You don't trust me?"  
"I asked one thing." she released his hands and lowered her head. "But you ...."  
"I shouldn't have told her. I know it. Now I know, but I want to... save the situation. I want to save you."  
"I don't ... you don't have to save me." Dany answered. She was a bit annoyed.  
"You have no idea." Jon swallowed and staring her. "We have to find Bran."  
"Why?"   
"Because you won't believe it, only if he tells you." he tried to convince her, and he held her hand again.  
"Tells me what?" 

He couldn't been able to talk about it. He still couldn't believe anything what Bran showed him, but it was so real. So hurt. So ... painful. He knew one thing, he never let those thing happen with her. Because she was better, she was not her father. She ... was his love, and he had to save her from herself.   
"It would be so much easier, if you would tell me. Now we only give time to Cercei to get prepared more to the war."   
"I made mistakes. I made a mistake when I told Sansa, but Dany please. You know me." he stepped closer and looked into her eyes. "You are my Queen. I want to protect you, and I want to help you. I would never betray you."  
"You already did." she held her tear and left Jon. She walked forward, towards to Winterfell. She hated it. She hated how Jon feels for her, since he got to know the truth. He had no idea, how he hurts her. He had no idea how painful it is, when every time he tells her she is his Queen. She did not want that. She did not want to be just her Queen, but Jon never could see her again as his love. That was clear for her, and it hurt her more than anything. 

They found Bran inside his room.   
"I know you'll come back." he was staring the fireplace.   
"I did not want to." Dany answered.   
"I know." he nodded "But now you are here. Because you have a reason to be here." his eyes went down to her belly.   
"I am here because ... the Warden of the North "her sounds so bittersweet, while she raised her eyes to Jon, then turned back to Bran. "told me, you have something what you wanna tell me." she was definite. Jon hated how she said it. He hated how he hurt her. He did not want to. He was just... his morals just couldn't let him to ... let him love her. Now he cannot stop thinking about... maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he should just... let things go and ... if it is not too late.   
"There is something what you should tell him too." Bran stated. Dany frozen and looked down to her belly. She was confused.   
"So." she tried to conceal her feelings "Why I am here?"  
"Bran please. Just show her in the way you showed me." Jon took a step forwards. Dany noticed his nervousness, but she still did not understand.   
"It is not works in this way. It never works in this way." Bran turned back to the fire.  
"Okay that is a waste of time." She turned away to leave. Jon hissing the air and looked to Bran, then Dany, who is almost left the room.  
"You're gonna loose him. If you leave." Bran stated quietly and Dany suddenly stopped. "You're gonna loose everyone, you ever loved. Even the one who is not yet borned." he slowly raised his head. Dany felt squeezing in her chest, meanwhile Jon just stood there and watched her. He watched her reactions. She turned back and there were a little tear in her eyes. 

"How do you know about it?" she asked him, and tried to avoid Jon's eyes.  
"I know about everything."  
Jon was still standing there in silence, and staring his love. He noticed how she put her hand to her belly. He noticed how she reacted to Bran's word.   
"Is this true?" he tried to ask, but his words were so quiet. "Dany... is this... true?" he took a deep breath. She still avoided to look at him.   
"She is pregnant. She is pregnant with your child, and you are gonna be the end of them if she leaves now." Bran was so calm and so natural. He had no emotions. He just told the truth into their faces, as he was telling a bedtime story. They were both in shock, and after a minute Dany turned her back at them, and left the room in a hurry. Jon looked at Bran, then he just know. He don't have time. He have to go after her, before she leaves. Before she do something.   
"Dany!" he tried to stop her with words but she acted like, she did not hear those. "Dany!" when he reached her, just grabbed her arms and pulled her into his arms. He was almost crying too. That was true. She ... she was pregnant, and if he let her go now, maybe he will be the one, who murder his own child and his own love.   
"Why you did not tell me?" he held her face in his hand and there was a tear in his eyes too. He couldn't believe it.   
"It doesn't matter." she shook her head.  
"Yes, Dany. It matters."  
"Why?" she shook her head. "You don't want to ..."  
"I thought you already left." Sansa appeared next to them. "What about your great war? Or you won't go, just send our armies?"

Jon saw the fury in her eyes, when she turned to Sansa.  
"Lady Sansa, I hope you are satisfied." she told her. Her mood totally changed, she was so good to hide her emotions. She clearly never would show to Sansa how vulnerable she is.   
"I would be satisfied if you already leave with our army."   
"Enough." Jon took a step forward to Sansa. "I trusted you and you betrayed me."  
"I wanted to help" she answered defensively.  
"How? Telling a secret what our father could kept in a secret for years? Telling it to Tyrion. You have no idea what you caused." Jon was mad and angry. Dany saw it clearly. He was really disappointed in his sister. He was naive enough to trust her. He really did. He just trusted her and he never would imagine she easily tells this to Tyrion or anyone else.  
"Jon." now it was Dany, who held his arms, and tried to keep him back. "At least we got to know about it." she tried to be calm.   
"You have more rights to rule the kingdom than.:." Sansa continued.  
"I don't want it!" Jon yelled "She is our Queen."  
"Yours." Sansa stated. "Not mine. You chose her not me."  
"And I am the Warden of the North, not you." Jon answered with anger in his face. "She is your Queen too, until you are living in this castle."  
Sansa nodded with disgust in her face. She never thought Jon can easily turn against her because of Daenerys.   
"We're not done yet Lady Sansa." Dany told her then turned back to Jon "but now we... should talk about many other things."

They left Sansa without a word and Jon lead her to his chamber. He did not want to talk about anything in any public places. He closed the door. Dany sat to the edge of the table and she was still avoided his eyes. Jon went to her and held her hand. Gently caressed it with his finger.  
"I was not sure. I was not sure at all. Missandei... convinced me to talk with the Master. But I was still not sure. I ... don't trust your people. They don't love me or trust me either. So why would I believe him. But then... there is something changed. And I still did not want to believe it. Cuz it is impossible right?" A tear fall from her eye. Jon swiped it from her cheek. She placed one of her hand to her belly and Jon followed her move. He placed his hand there too and smiled a bit.   
"Maybe it is not." Jon whispered.  
"Jon it cannot be..."  
"Bran saw it " he swallowed a big and everything what Bran showed him came back to his mind.   
"What did he saw exactly?" Dany asked him quietly.  
"It doesn't matter. I... all I know exactly from now on. I cannot let it happen."  
"Jon. What scared you this much?" She was worried. He stood up and started to walking up and down. Dany just watched him. He turned to her and tried to start. Then hesitated.  
"Jon. We don't have time for this. We have to win this war." She stood up "And thank you for worry about me but It is not necessary. We can defeat Cercei but we only can defeat her now. Not later." She started to walk closer to him. He still did not say a word. "I have to go."  
"No" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I won't let you go."  
She looked down to her arm. How he squeezed it then raised her eyes to him and pulled her arms from his hands.  
"I am your Queen. Do not forget that." She told him with anger on her face then she was ready to go.  
"Daenerys." He almost begged her. "Bran saw it. If you go now... there will be consequences. Irreversible consequences. You heard it too."  
She turned to him and analyzing his face.  
"Bran saw ... I saw ... he showed me how I put a dagger into your heart." His voice was trembling "if you go now I... will be the one who kill you and I ... " he stepped to her but she took a step back. She was staring him now with fear in her eyes.  
"I would never." Jon tried to convince her. "I would never ... do that Dany. I could never hurt you."  
She just shook her head and couldn't take her eyes off of him. Anytime he took a step closer she did the same backwards.  
"Dany. I couldn't live with this thought. I could never hurt you. Neither my child."  
"In his vision. Why ... why did you do this?" She tried to understand.  
"It doesn't matter. It will never happen if you..."  
"Why?" She wanted her answer. She yelled with him.  
"Because you killed many thousands of innocents in King's Landing with dragonfire and you wanted to do this with all Westeros." He sighed and told her the truth finally. She was in shock and she just needed air. She needed to be alone. She turned to the door, opened it and almost ran away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dany disappeared. Jon couldn't find her anywhere, after she left the room in a hurry. He gave her an hour but he already regret it. Maybe he should go after her immediately, before she does something stupid. With herself... with their child. The thought, this thought about their child always bring a small smile to his face. That was a thing he always wanted. Nothing more, but of course it cannot be that simple. Nothing was that simple in his life. Ever.   
"Did you see her?" he asked Sansa, when spotted her in the hall.  
"Seen who?" She was clearly still mad at him and disappointed.   
"The Queen."  
Sansa lowered her head and there was an ironic smile on her face.   
"Sansa, I don't have time for this. I have to find her."  
"No I did not see her" she looked straight to his face. Jon nodded and walked away. "But..." Sansa continued "I neither see our sister. Maybe you care about her too."

Jon stopped and sighed. He turned back to her.  
"Arya?"  
"She left. She had some unfinished business."  
"With Cercei" Jon remembered. He remembered everything what Bran showed him, because that was horrible. That was cruel and bloody. Suddenly he started to worry for his sister. He just stared the floor in front of him. If ... the war is not happening at that time, maybe Arya ... gets killed by the mountain. By Cercei. By the hand of anyone. He did not think about that earlier. He only thought about Dany, and the thing, he wanted to save her.   
"So you know about it?" Sansa asked him, and wondered.  
"Send someone after her to find her, and one after the armies. Inform them about Arya whereabouts." Jon demanded her.   
"I thought you go after her." Sansa was pissed.  
"I will. As soon as I can." he turned and left her now in a hurry. He did not have enough time to deal anything. He started to afraid, he is going to loose someone in a way or another, but he will. 

Dany was outside. She wanted to fly away. She was sitting on Drogon's back, but she was not capable to fly away. She was afraid ... about what Jon told her. She was not her father. She tried to prove it many times. She left everything behind, to save the North. To save all the people around the world. She just cannot accept her future. She felt how her rage and frustration grows in her day by day, since she got to know the truth about Jon. She heard a noise, and her eyes spotted the big white creature, who was walking towards to them. He was not afraid, but she knew her dragons will attack him if she just stay there. She slowly get off from Drogon.  
"Don't." she ordered them and she couldn't take her eyes off of the big wolf.  
She was just staring the creature and she felt how her heart beat faster. He was growling just as her dragons. The tense was clear between those animals and she was in the middle of it. She tried to focus, because she knew if Drogon feels she is afraid, he will fire, no matter what she wants. She took a step closer to the wolf and reached her hand towards him. He grumbled more and she pulled her hand back immediately. She heard how Drogon moved and straighten behind her back. 

"Drogon STOP!" she tried to be definite. That situation showed quite clear, how the northerners and her ... her people... cannot get well with each other.   
"Ghost!"   
It was Jon. He came closer and when the dog heard his voice, he turned back to his direction and walked to him. Jon walked closer to Dany with Ghost by his side. Dany still staring the big white animal.   
"You've already met." Jon stated and looked down to Ghost.  
"Not without you." she answered. Jon reached her hand to her and stared her. She grabbed his hand slowly and took a step closer. Ghost sniffed her hands in Jon's hand and went closer, then sniffed her belly. Dany released Jon's hand and stroking the wolf head. Now he let her to do it. After a minute, Ghost just turned away and left them. They both watched him leaving.

Dany was standing there, and this happening even make it clear. She cannot rule. She cannot bring peace in Westeros. No one accept her, meanwhile everyone accepts Jon. She turned her face to him and swallowed a big one.   
"He never trusted strangers." Jon stated with a small smile  
"Just as your people." She answered gloomily.  
"You saved them. They'll always be grateful."  
"To you. Not me." she turned away from him. "I don't have love here."  
"That is not true" he stepped closer to her. "I love you Dany." he whispered to her. "And..."  
"I know. I'll always be your Queen. Until I burn innocent people alive." she answered and took a deep breath "I did nothing else in my whole life, than saved innocents. I ... saved them from their chains. I free them. I locked my own children when one of them burn an innocent child. And still... you all think I am just the same as my father was." a tear appeared in her eyes.  
"I know you are different." he placed his hand to her cheek. "Many... things led to those things to happen in Bran's vision. Many... bad things. You've lost too much and ... I think it was just... " he stopped and thinking what he could say. She was so sad. She was broken and he felt it, and saw it clearly. He started to afraid, no matter what he does he cannot change the future. "Did I ever tell you I already met a Targaryen?"  
Dany raised her eyes to him and shook her head.  
"Aemon Targaryen. He was the Grand Master in Castle Black. He always took care of me, and support me. I remember, he once said. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." Jon was exploring her face. "But you are not alone Dany. Not anymore."  
"Don't say that."   
"I love you" he told her again.  
"I know. Just as I loved Ser Jorah. You've made it clear. Because since you got to know the truth, you have no idea how you feel for me anymore. I accept that and I understand that." she wiped her tear from her cheek. "But I have to move on, we have to move on, and you have to tell me everything what you saw. What Bran showed to you. Because I am here, and I still want to take back what is mine." she became the determined and brave woman again.   
"I won't let you risk your life. Nor our child life in this war, what may cause the end of you. Both of you." he was still holding her in his arms.   
"Fortunately, it is not you who is going to decide it" she answered and lowered her head. "We better get some rest, tomorrow we have to follow our armies to King's Landing." she was still scared and afraid, but conceal it very well. What Jon told her, scared her, but she had nothing left. She lost Jon, it was clear for her, and now, she has a reason to create a better world. For him. The baby in her belly. And if she wants to create a better world, she has to destroy Cercei. Once and for all. 

Jon had no idea anymore what to do. He told her he loves her. He told her now many times, but she act like she did not even hear that. He just sat in the hall with a cup of beer and try to think. Try to figure out how he can save them. How he can save his love and his child from the sure death.   
"I am sorry." Gilly entered into the room "I did not want to disturb."  
"How are you?" Jon smiled at her, he maybe needed that. A normal talk with someone.   
"Fine" she was shining. Jon stated how she was holding her belly all the time. He remembered he saw that too. He saw many things in Bran vision. He couldn't even remember all of it.   
"But you look more brooding than usual." Gilly stated with a small smile. "I thought you ... already left."  
"I did. But... it doesn't matter."  
"I saw the Queen too." Gilly tried.  
"Yes." Jon forced a smile "We're going to leave tomorrow."  
"Then why are you here?" she asked him, and she asked in a way, what was totally naturally and simple. Jon frowned at her. "If this is the last night, before you going to war. You should be with the one you love." she continued.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be with me" he raised his glass and drank.  
"It is clear, you doesn't know many things about women Jon Snow." she smiled and lowered her head. Jon was looking at her questioningly. "I know it must be strange. Falling in love with someone, who you related, but... I read many histories with Samwell in the capital. This is not so special."  
"No. It is not, in Targaryen family. We all know that."  
"Even your ancestors got married ... with cousins." Gilly was just trying to understand.   
"That is different."   
"Why?" she shook her head, because she still don't see what is the biggest problem for him.  
"Because it is." he had no idea why. He just raised in another way.   
"It is not an answer" Gilly smiled at him.

"Gilly. There you are." Samwell entered into the hall. "Jon. I thought... "  
"No, I am still here." he nodded towards to his friend. Samwell placed his arms around his love and gave a kiss to her face. They were giggling and smiling. They were just... happy. Jon was just staring them. They way how Sam stroking her belly. The way they were just themselves. They did not care about the others. Little Sam ran into the hall too, and Samwell raised him up. They were a family. A couple minutes passed while Jon did nothing else, just watching them and then he realized, he doesn't want anything else. Just this. This. A family, with the woman he loves, and it was right there. In front of him. He loved her. More than anything. He jumped up and went to Gilly. He gave a kiss to her face.  
"Thank you" he smiled and left them there. Sam just looked after him, then turned to his love.   
"What was that?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Gilly's face went red and she was smiling. "I just gave him a good advice I think."   
"What?" 

Jon immediately went to Dany's room and knocked on the door without hesitation. She opened it, and he did not let her say a word, he did not let her hesitate. With a definite move, he entered into the room, and pressed his lips to hers. That kiss told more than any words. That kiss contained all of his feelings. That kiss was a deceleration of love what he should've done earlier. He closed the door with one of his hand, and did not stop with the kiss for a second. He almost eat her face, and she did the same. Wrapped her arms around his neck, and their tongues were passionately dancing in each others mouth. That was all they needed, that was all they wanted.   
"Jon" Dany moaned to his mouth "Are you sure you..."   
"I love you" he answered and he ardently started to untie her dress. He wanted to feel her. Again. They already spent too many times away from each other. The last time when they had an intimate moment, was at the waterfalls, but he was starving for her. Their kiss became more vehemently and fervid while they both almost ripped out the clothes from the other.   
"You are so beautiful." Jon told her when he finally took her breast in his hands and he kissed her again, and that was a moment when he knew. He never wanted to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

They were both heated by desire, and love. They wanted each other, wanted to reunite again. Wanted to feel each other. Jon leaned with her to the bed, and literally kissed all part of her body. He spend so much time to give her pleasure, to lick her out, to help her forget everything wrong in their lives in that moment. Daenerys moans filled the room and her mind was off. She just focused on him. Her love. Jon Snow, who finally was with her again. His tongue played with her clit wildly and he definitely knew what he does. The way he was licking and kissing her pussy, was more than perfect. Dany felt how her body reaches the top. She felt all in her veins. She grabbed his neck and pressed his face more to her sex and with a loud and pleased scream she was cumming. She barely could breath but she was smiling and that smile came from her heart. Jon placed himself next to her, and swiped away a lock from her beautiful face. He was staring her wonderful eyes and took a deep breath. They were both know this is where they have to be. This is the right place for them. In each others arms. Without any more word, Jon pressed his lips against hers and kissed her again deeply. 

With a sudden move, Dany turned with him in the bed, and she sat to his lap. Her braids were rushing, and her long white blond hair, were covering her amazing breast. She looked so sexy and Jon just stared her. She was the perfect woman for him. She could be the perfect woman for everyone, and she chose him. He did not even understand himself, how he could let her go. How he could thought he ever can let her go. Dany kissed his lips, then went down with those kisses on his body. She never did anything like this. They spent many amazing nights on that boat, but that was something new. She kissed all his scars on his chest and she was still going down. Jon followed her moves with his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he saw. His Queen, his love grabbed his cock and gave a small kiss to the top off it, then she just placed it to her mouth, and sucking it. Jon closed his eyes. He never felt anything what that pleasing. She was a queen, but in that moment, she was a girl in love. A girl, who wanted to gave him everything. Who wanted to please him. She swallowed all his dick in her mouth, and she did it so passionately. She did not felt any shame or embarrassment, because he was her love. She wanted to show him, how much she loves him.   
"Dany." Jon groaned and he felt, he couldn't keep long. He did not want to humiliate her, it was more than he could ever imagine. He tried to warn her. "Dany, I am..." he placed his hand to her cheek to move her away, but she did not move. No. She looked to him with her green-blue eyes and sucking it more. The sight made him crazy. That was the most amazing thing what he ever felt, and a few seconds later Dany felt how all his juice spread into her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed all of it then slowly let his dick out. Jon panted and he couldn't even describe how he felt himself. Dany was leaning to him and gave a small kiss to his chin. He placed his hand to her face, while she bitten her mouth. 

"Was it that bad?" she asked quietly.  
"You have no idea how good it was." Jon smiled, and tried to talk. He was still in surprise and amazed by her.   
"Jon I..." she started, but he did not let her finish. His lips met again with hers and his arms were wrapping around her perfect naked body.   
"I love you" he groaned to her mouth, between two kisses "And I never wanna let you go"   
"I love you too" her voice was so weak, so delicate. That was all she wanted. Someone who love. No not someone. She wanted only that man. That man, who is Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen, it doesn't matter. She loved him. They turned on the bed, and now Jon was on top. He gently spread her legs and with a quick thrust his dick was in her. He started to move slowly and every press was more deep. Her nails dig into his back and she was squeezing him. They were moving in sync and if it was possible Dany spread her legs more wider.   
"Dany" his groans were so deep, and meanwhile he was thrusting her vehemently, he couldn't stop kissing her full and rose lips. He wanted all of her.   
"Yes, JON!" she moaned loudly and enjoyed every move of him. He was a real wolf, or a dragon, or a mix of those creatures. He was the only one for her. That was sure. They were on fire, and they were wild and lost in each other.   
"Yes, Yes! JON! Don't stop! Yes!" she was almost screaming, and her moans just make him more madden. He was fucking her harder. "Fuck Jon! YES!" she moaned again, and he easily felt when she cum. Her pussy pulsating around his cock so tightly. He was smiling and licked her chin, then kissed her lower lip.   
"I wanna do this" he whispered to her ears. "I wanna feel you all night long"   
"Then don't make your Queen wait any more longer" she was smiling and gave a kiss to his neck. And Jon continued.

The morning came so soon and they did not sleep more than a few hours. That night was perfect. Perfect in happiness and joy. Jon was staring her after he awake. That is how it has to be. That is where he has to be. Next to her. No matter what happens. She was his love. She was the one for him and he has to keep her safe. She opened her eyes slowly, and she was so different. She was smiling at him and her eyes were happy. The sadness what he saw last day, was totally gone.   
"I can hardly believe you are really here." she stated barely audible.   
"Of course I am" he gave a kiss to her forehead "This is where I belong"  
"Why. I mean... what changed? You were ... very clear last time, and ... " she started. She did not understand. She was happy but confused.  
"I realized I cannot live without you." he answered and caressing her hair. Dany elbowed and placed the blanket around her body.   
"Because of him?" she lowered her head and one of her hand was on her belly.   
"What?"  
"Is ... this ... your feelings changed because I am pregnant?" she sighed.  
"No" he frowned and grabbed her hand on her belly. "It is... a miracle, a wonderful thing and I always wanted to... be a father. But... I am not here because of the baby. Not just for the baby."  
She raised her head and looked into his eyes.   
"I don't want to force you in anything. And..."  
"Dany just stop." he was so soft and kind.

"Jon I... you don't have to be with me because I am pregnant. I understand, you ... raised in a different way, and that is just not works for you. But... I don't know I'll be able to handle if you ... throw me away again. I never loved anyone. Not in this way. Not the way I love you." she tried to explain. "And it scares me. It scares me ... because I am afraid if anything goes wrong, I will ... I ... don't want to became ... " a tear drops from her eye. Jon kindly swiped it away.   
"Nothing bad will happen. I promise."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I know." he answered calmly. From now on he was sure, the vision of Bran never comes true. He had a huge part in it, and he was a fool.   
"What are we gonna do if ... your... heritage ... will spread around? And It will. We both know that."   
"How many times do I have to tell you Dany..." Jon started but she placed his finger to his lips.   
"I am not worry because of you. And do not tell me again that I am your Queen. I don't wanna hear it. I know... you would never betray me. Now I know. But I am not sure about the others, who ... wanna see me dead, or gone." she explained to him. Jon gave a little kiss to her finger then grabbed her hand and removed it from his mouth.  
"You're right. You are not my Queen. Not only my Queen." he was looking deeply into her eyes. "You are my love too, and I we are going to stop those who want to hurt you. I promise."   
"How?"   
"I don't know. But... we should figure out what are we gonna do, and how. Because I know I cannot stop you to go to King's Landing. And I also know I cannot let you to risk my child life. Our child life."  
"Jon..."  
"I am talking serious" he was so stern and confident.   
"I won't let Cercei to win. I can't let her win. Not after everything I went through. Our armies are there. We have to take back the Iron Throne." the fire flared up again in her. It was clear. It was in her nature. She was not just a queen, but a real conqueror. She wanted to get back the recognition, what her family name meant earlier. She stood up from the bed, without any cover on her body and she searched her clothes. When she turned sideways, Jon spotted a little round on her belly.

"It has been seen by now" Jon stated and sat up on the bed. Dany looked down and realized what he was talking about. She still couldn't believe it. That was her dream. After she lost Rhaego... she never thought it is even possible. Not after what the witch told her. The witch who murdered her husband. Maybe she got another chance for happiness. Maybe she should just ... no. She fought for that throne in her whole life and she was so near. She couldn't just let it go. Let her dreams go. But it is really her dream by now?   
Meanwhile her mind was racing Jon already was behind her and hugged her from behind.   
"If we won't defeat her... we'll never be save. Non of us. Neither our child." She explained quietly. Jon nodded. He knew that. She was right but he was still afraid. Loosing her... them was not an option anymore.   
"You have to tell me what Bran showed you. You have to tell me everything. We have to prepare for ... everything." She continued while his hands were resting on around her naked body. She took a deep breath and turned to him.  
"We have to win this war. For our child." She told him while she was staring his face.   
"I know." He nodded and leaned closer to her. Gave a small kiss to her lips then placed his forehead to hers. "But promise me Dany... if I tell you... if things turn wrong..."  
"They won't. Just tell me. Please."

He took a step back and took her dress from the floor then handed it to her. He also put his pants back and sighed.  
"We don't have much time." He stated.  
"What do I have to know?" She was staring him and waiting. Waiting her answers. Waiting to know what were all those things what made her mad just as her father was. The thing what she wanted to avoid in all her life.   
"You flew to Dragonstone alone and ..." Jon started and how he goes on with the story her face became more and more sad and worried.


	5. Plans

Jon told Dany everything. She felt destroyed. The thought of Missandei and Rhaegal death just killed her inside. She couldn't accept it. She knew she cannot let this happen. The betrayal of Varys meanwhile did not surprise her. She accepted it without any emotions as she already knew it will happen. She never really trusted him. Jon tried to be gentle with her but she wanted to know everything even if it hurts. She was crying and held her belly.   
"And... I stabbed you." He swallowed "in your heart. And that moment you told me about the baby." He went closer and kneeled in front of her. "But I already know about the child so... it is not a possible future anymore" he tried to calm her down. He held her hand but she shook his hands.   
"Dany. It won't happen." Jon told her again. He meant it. Now everything was different.  
"So that is the reason." She jumped up from the chair and she felt she wanna run away.  
"The reason?"  
"This is why you are here." She turned to him and cried "cuz you are afraid."   
"What?" He stepped closer but Dany showed stop with her hand.  
"You came to me last night because that is the only way how you can save the people. This is the only honourable way and that is the only way how you can stop me."  
"Dany... no." He was shocked. He never thought this will be the conclusion for her.  
"I did not understand. Now it is clear." She frowned.   
"Okay stop." He became serious. He was not afraid of her. He never did. He grabbed her arms.  
"Let me go."  
"No."  
"I am your Queen." She hissed and stared at him.  
"I don't care." He answered "Why the hell you don't trust me? I love you for fuck sake. I told you everything. I am here because yes I wanna save those innocent people but first of all I wanna save you. Because I love you. How many times do I have to tell this to you, to finally accept?" He raised his voice. "We already change the future. But in your condition It is clear you are not ready for this war."  
"In my condition?"  
"You are unstable." He was honest.  
"Unstable?" Her eyes widen. "Mad you mean?"  
"No. I did not say that."  
"But you think that." She tried to free her arm from his hand "Let me go."   
"Fine." He released her arm and she just left him in the room again. He tried to handle her mood changes but that was not easy. "Fuck" he told to himself and pushed the wall with his fist. Then he realized he couldn't let her go. Not alone. He almost ran after her.

"Dany. Dany wait." He stood in her way.   
"For What? To tell me how crazy I am?"   
"You are not. Not yet. But if you go now. Alone. With all this nerve in you... yes I am worried. I am worry about you. Let me help. I want to help you to win this war. Believe me. Please. I am not your enemy. You know that. You know that from the first minute." He searched her eyes. "You saved me." Jon smiled a bit "you saved me beyond the wall. You saved me from the dead. Let me ... save you this time." He sighed. She nodded and he took a step back. Dany went forward and he followed her. It was time to go after their armies.

"Do you think she wanna share the throne?" Varys asked Tyrion in the chariot and looking around through the window.  
"She loves him." Tyrion was mad. He did not want to betray her. He loved her. He believed in her. He saw how confused she was at the dinner after they defeated the deads but that not meant anything. He already regrets he told everything to Varys what Sansa told him.  
"She is his aunt." Varys answered.  
"It doesn't matter." Tyrion shook his head.  
"It matters for Jon." Varys raised his voice.   
Tyrion just shook his head   
"Who would be a better ruler? Jon or Daenerys?" Varys continued. "We both know the answer."  
"It is treason." Tyrion staring him. The chariot suddenly stopped and they heard dragon roars. Dany and Jon landed in front of the armies. When they got off from the dragons they walked forward and Daenerys nodded towards to Jon.  
"We are camp here today." He shouted, "We have some information and we have to change our strategy."   
Everyone was looking at Jon. Grey Worm frowned but Dany smiled at him and walked closer.   
"Missandei." She was smiling at her. She was standing next to Grey Worm. She wanted to hug her but she can't. Not in front of many other people.   
"What is wrong My Queen?" She asked her. It was clear she was close to crying.  
"Nothing." She took a deep breath. "Grey Worm. Please give some men next to her and escort her back to Winterfell." She was talking seriously   
"But ..." she took a step forward.  
"That was a command." She looked to Grey Worm and he hesitated a bit then nodded and left them there.   
"But my Queen. I..."  
"I need you to be safe." She placed her hand to her shoulder. "I cannot explain. Not now. But you can't come with us. Trust me."  
"I do." She nodded but she clearly did not really understand. 

Dany walked back and saw how Jon explained the battle plans for the bannermen. He raised his head and spotted her. He smiled a bit and Dany smiled back. Then she placed her hand to her belly. She still couldn't believe it. She saw how Jon face changed and she looked at her back. Varys and Tyrion were walking towards her.   
"Forgive me." Jon immediately left the men there and went to Dany. He did not want to left her alone with them. He knew they wanted the good thing but they betrayed her and it drove her crazy. He wanted to make sure it won't happen.  
"My Queen."   
Dany tried to smile but after what Jon told her she was nervous. She was disappointed and maybe the pregnancy caused it but her emotions were on a high level these days. She barely could control those...   
"Until when?" She faked a smile   
"I don't understand." Varys frowned.  
"Lord Tyrion. Lord Varys." Jon stepped next to Dany. She was grateful to him but also she hated how he wanted to control her.   
"Why you did not greet your King? Or you already found a better one than him?" Dany asked them and she did not move her eyes off of them. They both were in silence. "Now you are both speechless. A rare moment." Dany continued.  
"We know about Sansa. We know she told you " Jon looked at Tyrion " and I am sure you already told him." Jon explained the situation.  
"I am listening." Daenerys raised her eyes to them.   
"I always support what I think is best for the people." Varys answered.  
"It is interesting because a few days ago I was the best for the people in your opinion." She took a step towards to Varys.  
"You know... " he hesitated "you know his claim is higher than yours."  
"But I don't want to rule! I don't want it." Jon raised his voice. "I told it to Sansa. Now I am telling to you. She is our Queen." He pointed to Daenerys with her hand "And if you can't respect her or tell this to anyone ever ... the punishment will be death." He continued. Dany was surprised just as Tyrion and Varys. They did not expect this from Jon Snow.   
"We were..." Tyrion crossed his fingers "we were just talking about... what if ... you would rule together." He tried to save the situation. Jon couldn't answer. He looked at Dany and she just placed her hand to her belly again and lowered her head. Tyrion noticed and he forgot to breathe for a minute.  
"We better get some rest now." Jon ended the talk.   
"Dovageris." Dany shouted to the soldiers behind her. "Lock them and keep your eyes on them." She turned and left them there immediately.  
"Well... at least she did not burn us alive." Tyrion swallowed.  
"This still can happen." Jon told them and went after Daenerys. When he spotted the sentries. At that minute he remembered... Arya. He needed to know did they or anyone see her in the past few days. He was worried about her.

"My Queen." Ser Davos walked closer to Dany. She was sitting in a rock a bit further from the others.   
"What can I do for you Ser Davos?" Dany smiled at him.  
"I had no chance to say thank you."  
"You did. At the celebration." She answered kindly.  
"Yes. The celebration." He smiled a bit "would you mind if..." he pointed to the rock next to her and she just nodded. He sat down. "So the celebration. What you did. Gave Gendy his name back and made him a Lord. That was a very nice gesture."  
"He deserved it. We do not choose our parents but... we always live in their shadows." She frowned. She did not talk about just Gendry. More about herself. And what people think about her. "You like him don't you?"  
"He ... I lost my son. At the battle of Blackwater."  
"My condolences. I ... did not know" she sighed.  
"It was years ago. But I met these two young men and they... they became like my sons." He was talking so proudly.   
Dany smiled. She knew the other who he was talking about is Jon.   
"He loves you. You know that right?" Davos glanced at her.  
"I love him too." She answered quietly.   
"And he is gonna be a great father." Davos smiled. Dany surprised. "I am old but that means I recognize many things. As you did not drink any wine at the celebration and since you are here you placed your hand more time to your belly, than ever before."   
"Do not tell anyone. Please. It is not save. Not... now."  
"Does he know it?"  
"He does." Daenerys nodded.   
"And?"  
"He was happy about it." She admitted.   
"You never thought ... maybe ... you and he should... rule together? As a just woman and an honourable man. Westeros once in their history would have two great leaders. A Queen and a King in her side."  
"I don't think he wants it. He told it many times... he doesn't want to rule." She lowered her head.  
"And what do you want?" Ser Davos asked her.  
"To take back what is mine. What they have stolen from my family." She explained.  
"Are you sure?" Davos asked one last time and stood up. He bowed and walked away. The things he said just made her thinking. Does she really want the Iron Throne? Will Jon stays with her? Is there really a chance for them to rule together? Does he really love her? And... she looked down to her belly. Her priorities changed. There was a life growing in her. Her mind was racing.

"We should go and get some sleep." Jon crouched in front of her "You need to have some rest."  
"Did you..."  
"I did. Everyone knows the plan. Everyone knows his task." He caressed her cheek. "Even me."  
"You've always known." Dany sighed.  
"No. I did not. But now I know." He answered. He was holding her hands and sighed. "I don't want to be a King. I never wanted to be one. I never cared about it. I always wanted to save the North. To keep the peace and live. Live happily away from everyone and everything and just... live. Without responsibilities. Without duties."  
"I understand." Dany sighed and let go of his hands. "I really do."  
"Let me finish." Jon took her hands again and stood her up from the rock. They were standing face to face. Staring to each other eyes.  
"I've always wanted this. Until I met you." He continued and stared at her amazing green-blue eyes. The eyes what robbed his heart. Forever.


	6. War

Jon was holding her in his arms. Looking straight to her eyes and smiling.   
"I love you Dany." he continued. "And..."  
"My Lord." a soldier stepped to them. Jon suddenly took a step back from her. They both looked at the soldier. "My apologies, but the commander said you are looking for your sister." he started. Jon took a step closer and frowned.   
"What do you know about Arya?"  
"We saw her. With a giant man, burned face. They crossed the camp yesterday." he explained.  
"Thank you." Jon nodded. The man bowed and walked away. Dany walked closer to Jon and placed her hand to his arm. He took it and gave her a little smile. 

"What... why your sister is going to King's Landing?" Dany asked him quietly.  
"She wants to kill Cercei." he sighed. "She ... was in the city. In Bran's vision. When..." he hesitated.  
"When I burned it to the ground." Dany took a deep breath.  
"Yes." he nodded. "It won't happen Dany. I know it won't happen" he turned to her "But I am worried for her."  
"Maybe you should go after her" she stated.   
"I can't leave you here." he shook his head.   
"There are plenty of soldiers here. They can take care of me. And Drogon and Rhaegal are here too. "  
"But..."   
"Jon. If you want to go, then go." she placed his hand to his face. "She is your sister. I understand"  
He nodded but he was unsure. What if he leaves her here, and ... what if things turn wrong. What if she ... what if Bran's vision still comes true. He was worried. He did not want to lose her. He did not want her to... murder innocent people. Thousands of innocent people. But... Arya was his sister. 

When Daenerys woke up in the morning, Jon was not there. He left.   
"My Queen" Grey Worm nodded towards to her, in front of her tent.   
"What happened?" she frowned.   
"We caught Jamie Lannister tonight. He wanted to sneak next to the camp at the night" he answered without any emotions.  
"Why am I not surprised." Dany sighed. "A Lannister cannot be trusted. I should've learned it already. Where is he?"  
"With the other prisoners."  
"Separate them. I don't need three traitors to make plans against me. Especially Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys." she answered firmly. She felt how her blood was boiling. She needed every piece of her body to control herself. She wanted to provide justice. With fire and blood as she promised to Varys at Dragonstone earlier. She told him if he ever betrays him she'll burn him alive. She wanted to do it. She felt it in her veins. She placed her hand to her belly and sighed.   
"I want to talk with Jamie Lannister." she raised her eyes to Grey Worm. He just nodded and turned to escort her there. 

"What did you think?" Tyrion asked Jamie.  
"I did not think anything" he sighed.  
"What the hell did you want to do there? You thought she will give up and sail away with you?" Tyrion continued.  
Jamie just leaned back and sighed. Suddenly an Unsullied soldier entered into the tent and went to Jamie. He stood up and followed him outside. When he saw Daenerys, he took a deep breath. He knew it is the end for him. He was sure in this.   
"My Queen." he nodded towards her.  
"Am I? As I see, you still serve another Queen" she answered, and stood with her back at him.   
Jamie stood there and he was speechless.   
"You betrayed me." Dany stated "You came to Winterfell and fought in our side, and now you betrayed me. You wanted to go back to her and fight against us. Again."  
"No." Jamie raised his head.   
"No?" Dany surprised and turned to him.  
"I wanted to save her" he answered and stared at Daenerys.   
"You love her" Dany stated.   
"I do. I always loved her."   
"She deserves to die. She... you and your family stole everything from me. You killed my father."  
"Your father was a mad man!" Jamie answered, and almost yelled with her. Her heart beat faster. She walked closer to him. She hated this man with all her heart, even if he was right.   
"You cannot save her" she told straight to his face.   
"She is awful. She is cruel. She did many horrible things, just as we all, but we can't choose who we love." his eyes were in tears while he was talking. "And that child, she is carrying under her heart is innocent."

Dany frozen. She tried to talk, but her mind blocked.   
"Give that child a chance. Give me a chance to save her. From herself. Give me a chance to save our child."  
"It is a lie." she turned away from him, and she couldn't believe what he just told her.   
"It is not a lie. She is pregnant." Jamie answered.   
"Take him" Dany nodded towards to the unsullied, and they grabbed Jamie's arms.   
"Please!" he begged her, while they were brought him back to the tent. Daenerys stood there alone, and she was holding her belly. That was something that she did not expect.   
"My Queen" Grey Worm stopped next to her. She hid her emotions and turned to him.   
"Missandei?"  
"Left as you asked" he answered.  
"Good. Now we have to win this war." She walked past by him "Tell people we are leaving."

Jon arrived at King's Landing, and he saw how thousands of people entering the city. There was a crowd at the gates. He looked around, tried to find Arya, but it was impossible in this way. He had to enter. He knew his only chance if he entering with the people, or the Lannister soldiers will spot him. He went forward and tried to mingle in the people. After some minutes he was inside and looked up. He spotted the Red Keep, then he was exploring the sky. He had no idea how many times does he has before Daenerys and the army arrives. Not too much, that was sure. He saw the Golden Company around the city. They were wearing shining armour and watching the people around scornfully. 

......... .........

Euron Greyjoy and his fleet were in the harbour. Next to King's Landing. They were waiting. They knew the Dragon Queen is coming. They were waiting for her and all of her army. The sky was cloudy, they hardly can see anything in the air. Suddenly a big shadow appeared above the clouds.   
"GET READY" he shouted and they set the scorpions in the right direction. They heard a roar, but they had no idea where it comes from. At that moment Dany flew towards to them on Drogon and burned many ships at once, then flew away. They hardly can spot her, and then she attacked again. She spotted Euron on the fleet and flew straight towards him.   
"Dracarys" she shouted and Drogon burned the Commodore, then with a zig-zag, he avoided the shots. She burned down all the ships in a few moments. Then headed towards the capital. She attacked only with Drogon. He just hoped Rhaegal won't follow them. He had no rider, he was wounded and she was not prepared to lose him. She lost one of her sons already. She knew all the risks, she knew what it may cause, and she did not want it. Dany flew towards King's Landing and started to burn down all the scorpions at the walls.   
Jon heard the roar and the next moment he spotted Drogon right above his head. He got scared. He remembered he saw that in Bran's vision. He remembered what happened. He remembered how she burned down everything, and now he was there, Arya was there, they were in the middle of the city. he stopped and watched Dany on the dragon. She went to the gates and blow it. Many soldiers died and he heard how the dothrakies and unsullied entered into the city. He was standing in the middle. Between the two armies. 

Daenerys continued to destroy the scorpions and in the next minute she heard a roar. That was not Drogon. She looked up and Rhaegal was there. Above them with his broken wings. Her heart started to beat faster. A bow almost hit her and Drogon but she noticed it in the last moment and avoided it. Jon eyes widen. He was looking at how the dragons are flying in the air and how the arrows flying towards them. Dany burned down another scorpion but then she heard how Rhaegal screamed. An arrow went through his wings and he started to fallen.   
"No." Jon whispered. "No."  
Rhaegal fell to the shore next to the sea. He did not move. Dany felt how the rage goes through her veins. She did a circle in the air burn the last scorpion then landed on the wall next to her army. The two armies were standing face to face. Jon stood between them.   
"The bells!"  
"Ring the bells" people shouted in the streets. Daenerys hardly could breathe. She felt how her feelings grow stronger. How those feelings filled all her body... she looked to the shore but Rhaegal still laid there. He still did not move.   
"Dany no." Jon was watching her. He couldn't do anything. "No. Please. No." He murmured. Daenerys closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, the Hound and Arya entered into the Red Keep. They heard the army and the Dragon Queen arrived but she wanted to finish it. Wanted to finish her list. Once and for all.  
"If you come with me. He'll kill you." The Hound told her.  
"I am not going back. Not now."  
"If she destroys the Red Keep you'll die." He yelled with her. "Or my brother will kill you."  
"I want to kill her." She answered.  
"I want you to live." He told her and placed his hand to her shoulder. "Go home. It doesn't worth it." He was looking to her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Go." He added then left her there. She hesitated then started to left. 

The Hound went forward and found Cercei and the Mountain in the stairs. They were trying to escape. The two Clegaens were staring each other and a moment later the Mountain started to walk towards to him.   
"Don't leave me here." Cercei begged him but he did not care. Qyburn tried to stop him but the Mountain grabbed him and throw him to the wall. His head was broken into pieces. Cercei eyes widen and walked down in the stairs. She wanted to live. She wanted to save her child. She hurried down on the stairs while the Clegane brothers started to fight. She reached the ground but there were no one around there when she looked around.   
"Bells. Ring the bells!" She heard how people shouted from outside. She was afraid. She had no idea where to go.

"This is the end." She heard a voice behind her back. She tried to see who is it but she was standing in the shadows. "Finally I can pull out the last name from my list" Arya stepped out from the shadows towards to her. She clearly did not understand. She tried to look calm.  
"Who are you?" Cercei frowned.  
"You" he pulled out her sword "killed my father. Beheaded him in front of the people. Told them he was a traitor." She was walking towards her slowly. "You murdered my mother. And my brother. At a wedding at the Twins." She continued and still taking steps towards to Cercei. "You destroyed my family. And I swore to myself I will be the one who kills you. Because I want you to see how a Stark looking into your eyes when you die."  
Cercei taking steps backwards but she couldn't go anywhere. She was in a trap.   
"My name is Arya Stark from Winterfell." She continued and she was standing in front of her "and I take revenge on my family." At that moment she sank her sword to her stomach then with a quick move she put a dagger into her heart.

The bells started to ring.


	7. Bells

The bells were ringing. 

Many things went through on Dany's head. Many horrible things what she went through. All the suffer and pain what she experienced in her life. She's been raped, defiled, sold... but she always had faith. Faith in herself. Faith in Daenerys Targaryen, and what she wanted in her whole life. The Iron Throne. She was there. She wanted revenge. She wanted to show the world she'll keep her promise, and take it back. With Fire and Blood as a Targaryen. She was the last real Targaryen. She lost many things because of those people. Then another thing came to her mind. Jon. His face, and his love towards her. Everything that he told her. I love you, Dany.  She heard his voice in her head and placed her hand to her belly. She sighed. She slowly opened her eyes, and Drogon roared. Painful. Dany raised her eyes to the shore again, where Rhaegal was laying. Her lips were trembling. That pain was huge. That pain broke her heart.  She was staring the Red Keep. The Red Keep ... where her family should rule in the past centuries. With a sudden move, she and Drogon fly above to the air.

"DANY!" Jon shouted after her. He couldn't breathe. He was watching her flying towards to the Red Keep and he was worried. He couldn't believe it is happening. He saw it. He saw it in Bran's vision and he did everything to prevent it, but ... maybe there was never hope for them. The unsullied and the dothrakies were still standing behind him. The Lannister soldiers dropped their weapons and stared them. 

Daenerys kept her eye on the place, where Cercei must be. She wanted to kill her. At that moment, it doesn't matter to her she is pregnant or not. She believed it is a lie. It was just a lie, how Jamie wanted to manipulate her. They were close. They were almost there... Before she could reach the Red Keep Dany suddenly changed the direction and did not burn it down. She just flew away. Jon's heart almost stopped when he saw it. He saw how the army behind him started to cheer. They won. They won and nothing burned down. Expect the scorpions and the gate. But that doesn't matter, that was necessary. The innocents were coming out to the streets to look around. The unsullied caught the Lannister soldiers. Jon was just trying to figure out what to do. He was still worried, is it over or not. He had no idea where is his sister. He had no idea, how is Dany... and Rhaegal. He started to break way to himself, and he ran towards to the Red Keep. 

"Arya!" Jon saw his sister, who was walking out from the Red Keep. Her face was bloody and her gaze was empty. Jon knelt in front of her and placed his arms to her shoulder. He was analyzing her face and saw much blood on it.   
"Not mine." she stated.  
"What have you done?"  
"Finished my list." she answered with a tear in her eye "Took revenge on my family. Our family"   
Jon raised his eyes to the door and stood up. Arya did not say anything else. Jon walked passed by her and looked inside. He saw Cercei's dead body. Laying there. With a dagger in her heart. Arya was watching Jon above her shoulder, then turned back and walking away. Jon was still surprised and then a loud roar filled the air.   
"Dany" he sighed. He was afraid. He needed to check her. Needed to know everything is alright. Needed to know, did she really stop or not. 

Dany was standing next to Rhaegal. She was crying and caressing the huge beast. Drogon roared loudly next to her.   
"Why did you come here?" Dany asked him, even she knew she won't get an answer. "Why?"  
She knelt next to him and placed her hand to his face. He was alive. He was breathing, but he was so weak, and there was no one who could save a dragon. They only can save themselves. Heal themselves, if they have enough strength. She couldn't do anything, and she hated it. Rhaegal moved his wings a bit and Dany noticed the huge arrow was still there. Drilling through the base of his wing. She went there and tried to move it, but it was too big. She can't pull it out alone. She tried again and again, while Drogon was still roaring loudly.   
"I am so sorry." she was crying. "I am so ... so... sorry." she collapsed to her knees when she couldn't remove it, no matter how she tried. Rhaegal gave a small sound to her and placed his head closer. Dany hugged him and caressed his head.   
"Everything will be alright," she told him quietly. 

Suddenly a noise came from her back and she turned to the direction.  
"Dany" Jon was standing there, his eyes were in tears when he saw how his dragon was dying. He spotted the bow and went there to pull it out. Dany stood up and wiped her tears. Together. Maybe together they can save him. After many tries, it finally comes out and Dany falls back. Rhaegal roared and stir up his wing. He slowly wanted to move, but he collapsed back to the ground but roared one. Loudly. Jon smiled a bit, then turned to Daenerys.  
"Are you okay?" Jon crouched beside Dany, she was looking to Rhaegal, then she turned back to Jon and stared his eyes.  
"I wanted it."   
"What?" he leaned closer.   
"I wanted to burn it down. I wanted to burn down everyone, everything. I wanted to set the whole city on fire." she said honestly.   
"But you did not do it." he placed his hands to her face. "You did not do it Dany, and only this matters."  
"When I thought... he is ... dead." she looked to the dragon who finally moved a bit, and placed his head to his wings, looking like he was ready to have some sleep to heal and regenerate. "It was too much."  
"He is fine. He will be fine."  
"I wanted to burn it down... " her face was serious. "Jon, I wanted to burn it down."  
"Dany. Shhh" he hugged her close "Everything is fine. You did not do anything." he gave a kiss to her head. "Thank you," he added and he sighed. He had no idea, what saved her. He had no idea what changed her mind, but she did not do it. Only that mattered. She was there. With him... and with their child, and nothing can happen with them. They won the war. They won the great war, and then the last war. Together. 

\-------------------------------------

Dany was standing in front of the Iron Throne. She was looking at it. She couldn't believe she was standing there. In front of that throne... the thing what she always wanted. The thing that she fought in her whole life. She heard some steps behind. Jon was walking towards her. She smiled a bit above her shoulder.  
"I always thought it is bigger." Dany stated. "When I was a girl, my brother told me it was made with 1000 swords from Aegon's fallen enemies. What do 1000 swords look like in the mind of a little girl who can't count to 20? I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb. So many fallen enemies you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet."  
"I've never seen it either" Jon answered and sighed. He was standing behind her.   
Dany wondered and turned to him. Looked at him questioningly.   
"I never really cared about it." He admitted and glanced at the throne, then lowered his head. He had mixed feelings. Now ... he was standing there, and see it, he did not want it. He did not want to rule. He couldn't imagine himself living there and being a King. "Why would a bastard be interested in it." he smiled a bit. He took her hands and caressed it with one finger. "Dany... I..."  
"You don't want it." she sighed. "I should be happy about it. You are the true heir to the Iron Throne, and you don't care. You don't want to rule." she took a deep breath, then release his hands. She turned away. "But... that means ... you won't stay with me."   
Jon frowned and tried to find the right words to express his feeling.   
"I am not a King" he said quietly.   
"You are." Dany turned back to him and smiled a bit. "You've always been. Even if you don't want it. You became the Commander of the Night's Watch. You became the King in The North because even if you did not want those things, people chose you. Because you are a good leader. An honorable man."

"My Queen" Grey Worm entered to the Throne room.   
Dany raised her eyes to him and tried to cover her real feelings.   
"The people are waiting. Our enemies are locked. Lord Varys and Lord Tyrion now in the cells. Just as Jamie Lannister." he continued. Dany nodded towards him, then looked at Jon. She felt how the tears came to her eyes, but now she had no time for this. She had to go. She had to talk to the people. Dany swallowed and walked passed Jon, Grey Worm followed her. Jon was still standing there. Watching the Iron Throne. A thing what he never wanted. A thing what he hated. A thing what symbolized the power, domination ... and many suffered because of it. It was not a good thing.   
"Jon" Ser Davos found him there. He forced a smile and looked at him. He stopped next to Jon and stared at the Throne. "Finally she gets it." he stated.   
"She does." he nodded.   
"And what is next?" he asked him calmly.   
"A new era. Under our Queen's rule. Hope it will be peaceful"   
"I mean what comes for you?" Ser Davos raised his eyes to him. Jon looked into his eyes for a second then sighed.   
"This is... I don't belong here." he shook his head.   
"I've always thought we belong to the place where our family is" he answered firmly. "No matter how scary it is."  
"She is carrying my child" Jon answered quietly.  
"I know." he placed his hand to his shoulder. "And I don't understand, what you still have to think about?" he patted his shoulder. 

"I was born at Dragonstone. My family abandoned from Westeros, because of my father. I promise you, here and now, I am not my father. I don't want to bring fire and blood to the Seven Kingdoms. I want to bring peace." Daenerys was speaking to the people. "All my life I wanted to break the wheel. I wanted to destroy the ones who destroyed my family. I wanted to liberate the slaves. I did it in Essos. I wanted to create a better world. This is the first step to it. I wanted justice and I am here. I am here, to give you the world you deserves." she was proud. She was confident. She was a real queen. Everyone started cheering her. Even the people of King's Landing. She was smiling around, but her happiness was overshadowed. She looked down to her belly, and deep down she was broken. She thought Jon will choose to stay with her. She thought Jon ... will be next to her, and they'll create a better world together. Raise their child together. Make the Targaryen name great again. She covered her feelings. She got what she always wanted, but at that moment, she was not sure, this is what she really wants. 

"Long live the Queen! Long Live Daenerys I Targaryen, First of Her Name!" the people cheered her loudly. All the people. She glanced sideways to Grey Worm. He nodded towards her with a smile. Ser Davos arrived next to him and bowed. She looked at her back, but Jon was not there... 


	8. Chapter 8

"Is he gone?" Daenerys asked Ser Davos when she finally got back to the Throne room.   
"I don't know, Your Grace. I've seen him here last time" he answered. Dany nodded.   
"I don't know how it works" she admitted quietly.  
"No one knows." Ser Davos smiled. "But you'll learn. I think we must send some ravens around the Seven Kingdoms. To let them inform about... the new Queen. If you want me to... take care of it... I... "  
"Thank you" she looked at him. He bowed, then started to leave but stopped.   
"Your Grace." he started "He loves you. I am sure about that."  
"It seems that was not enough for him... to stay." Dany sighed and placed her hand to her belly.   
"Time will tell" he answered, then left her there. She walked up to the Throne and sat down. She felt alone. She did not feel what she wanted. She thought she'll be the happiest woman in the world when she gets it. She wasn't. She was just... alone. With a child under her heart. A child from a man, who left her. 

The day almost passed. The people worked to clean up the ruins. Ser Davos helped as he promised, to send the ravens to the Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys walked around in the corridors. She wanted to see the place. Wanted to see what she was fighting for. It was cold, unfriendly. She did not like it. She walked down to the basement, and she found the giant dragon bones.   
"Balerion, the dread" she stopped next to his skull. The scorpion bow what Cersei and Qyburn tested on it, was still there. She sighed. Drogon or Rhaegal could easily end up in this way. That horrified her. She was surer with every minute, she has to stay. She has to bring peace ... she has to change the world. No matter Jon Snow is there with her or not. She did not want any more war. She did not want any more people to suffer. She did not want to let anyone again to suppress people. She was the last Targaryen. She was... a new hope for the people. Even if she has to do it alone because all of the people who were around her are already betrayed her or died. Except, Missandei. At least she could save her, and she was on her way back from Winterfell. 

When she walked out from the basement she surprised. Jon was there. He was standing there and staring her with his brooding face.  
"I thought you already left, Jon Snow." he tried to be stately and she crossed her fingers in front of her body.   
"I didn't" he answered quietly.  
"Well, maybe it would have been better." she answered "If you forgive me, I have a lot of things to do" she walked passed by him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked up to his eyes. "I am your Queen."  
"You are" he answered softly and turned to her with his all body.   
"You've made it clear, you won't stay. So now you can go. I don't need ... " she told him ardently, but Jon just leaned closer and gave a kiss to her lips. After the kiss, Dany remained in silence and stared Jon.   
"I wanted to ask something in the camp." he started. "Before the war, but when I saw that... throne. And think through ... what that means. I needed some... time. I got scared. Power and suppression. That throne means these things."  
"Depends on who's sitting on it" Dany answered.   
"Yes. And you'll be the greatest Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I am sure of it. And this child" he placed his hand to her belly and smiled a bit "And this child will follow you on that throne."  
"Jon if you wanna go just leave, do not make it harder. I under..."  
"Let me finish. I got scared, but ... "he placed his hand to her cheek "But yes, it depends on who's sitting on that throne. If you ... want me to stay and if you share this throne with a bastard, from Winterfell ... I am not going anywhere."  
"You are not a bastard. You've never been a bastard. Not for me." her eyes were on tears.   
"I love you Dany. And..." he sighed.   
"Your Grace." Ser Davos coughed and stepped next to them. Dany looked at him.  
"Later." Jon raised his eyes on him, and he sounds definite. Ser Davos smiled a bit, and bowed, then walked away. Dany surprised and frowned. 

"May have been important." she stated.  
"It is more important" he answered and looking into her eyes "I love you, and I want to share my life with you. I don't care where and how, as a King, or as just your husband in the middle of nowhere. I want you Dany. And this family. With you. If you want this too." he started to kneel. Dany was following him with her eyes. "Will you marry me?" he was kneeling in front of her at that moment and staring her face. She was crying and smiling too.   
"There is nothing more what I want" she answered meanwhile she was holding back her tears. Jon almost jumped up and kissed her. Passionately. It was the perfect kiss. Their nose touches and they were both smiling.   
"I thought... "  
"I would never leave you. Nor my child" he answered and kissed her again. With all his heart. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed. Every leader arrived from different kingdoms. They convened a council to discuss the important things, and to make a judgment on the traitors.   
"She became the Queen. Why that meeting was that necessary? We know it, and we don't have a choice." Sansa dissatisfied.   
"She saved many of us." Yara Greyjoy answered ardently. "You better keep your mouth."  
"You better keep your mouth, or if you say anything bad against my sister, I'll cut your throat" Arya told her.   
"Enough" Ser Davos tried to stop the argument before it runs wild.   
They heard how dragons roared, and both Rhaegal and Drogon landed on the walls of the Dragonpit. They still couldn't get used to them. They were just beasts in their eyes. In the next moment, they saw Daenerys and Jon side by side walking towards them. Sansa frowned. She did not really understand what is going on. Why Jon is there, side by side. Missandei was following them. They stood up and waited. Daenerys sat down in the middle and Jon stood next to her. He did not look at anyone. They were sitting down after the Queen.   
"Thank you for coming here. I know some of you had to take a long journey." Dany looked around. All the big lords were there from the Seven Kingdoms. All the big houses.   
"Why are we here?" Sansa leaned forward.   
"Because " Dany stood up "We have to discuss many things affecting the Seven Kingdoms Lady Sansa." she walked to the center.   
"You are the Queen. Fine. That is what you wanted to announce? You get what you wanted."   
"You should give more respect to your Queen." Jon told her "And to my ... soon to be Wife."

Sansa's eyes widen. Everyone was looking at Jon, then back to Daenerys. Jon slowly walked to Dany and stood next to her. Closely. Ser Davos was smiling, so as Gendry.   
"Samwell Tarly" Daenerys turned to him. He almost jumped up. "I know I am not the Queen you chose. I know you wanted to see Jon on the Iron Throne." she started. Sam was afraid a bit and lowered his head "But you are a good man." she continued, and Samwell looked at her questioningly "Jon Snow and Ser Jorah put their trust in you, and there is no one else who I trust more than them. I would like to ... " she looked up to Jon "We " she corrected herself "We would like to name you the Master of the Capital. If you accept it."   
"I... I... " Sam stuttered   
"We made some changes. As a master, you can take wife, and you can have children." Jon added and smiled.   
"It would be an honor" Sam nodded and he was embarrassed. Jon and Dany were both smiling at him.

"Yara." she nodded towards her. "You were not fighting with us in the wars" Yara lowered her head, while she was speaking. She was right. "But you helped me to regain the Iron Islands, and also helped me to come here, with all my soldiers from Essos. I appreciate it. How could we thank you?"  
"Reign over long and keep the peace in the Seven Kindoms" She was smiling. She honored and accepted Daenerys as her Queen. She always thought she'll be a great Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

"Ser Davos." Dany smiled at him "You are one of the wisest men who I ever met."  
"That is not true" He laughed and lowered his head.   
"You are. If you want to leave the capital... we'll... let you. But we would be happy if you stay with us." she was smiling.   
"As the Master of the Ships" Jon continued.   
"I'd go home for my wife, but ... I'll be happy to stay next to you if she lets me." he bowed and they were laughing and smiling. 

"Arya Stark" Dany turned to her. "I have to thank you. Again. You are the hero just as in Winterfell."   
"I did nothing." she tried to hide her smile, but she was proud of herself in deep inside.   
"You did everything. You killed our two greatest enemies." Daenerys answered. Jon couldn't hide how proud he is. She was his sister, no matter what his name. She'll always be his sister.   
"If you want to give me anything. I don't want any title. I just want a ship." Arya answered.  
"A ship?" Jon frowned.  
"Yes. I always wanted to see what is west of Westeros. Now it is time." she bowed. Sansa was staring her with anger. She expected Arya to stay by her side. Dany just nodded and looked up to Jon. She saw a small tear in his eye. A proud one.

"Bran. I ... don't know what to say." Dany was staring the Three-Eyed Raven. The men who saved her. Saved them. He was the real hero in her eyes. "Without your help."  
"It was what I had to do" he answered without any emotions. "This is how it has to be. You two together. And the future what you are carrying"   
Dany lowered her head, and her cheek went red. She did not want to tell it to the people. Jon placed his hand to her shoulder and smiled.   
"Are you pregnant?" Sansa asked her.   
"She is" Jon answered.   
"But..." Sansa continued.   
"Lady Sansa" Dany stopped her. "We had and still have many disagreements. I know you did not want to see me as your Queen. Still, don't understand why and what did I do against you. I tried to do everything to decrease our differences." she sighed. "Without any success. You regained the North. You and your brother, and I saved the North with my armies and with my dragons. I went to help you in a war, when you had no chance to win. After all those things we can argue about who deserves the North more." Dany was staring at her.   
"I want what my family deserves." She stood up.   
"The independence of the North" Dany stated. "No matter who is the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms even if it is your brother. He fought all in his life, to save the North. He deserves it more than anyone here."   
Sansa nodded and accepted. She couldn't do anything else... she knew. The North belongs to the Seven Kingdoms.  
"But I don't want it." Jon continued. Dany was still staring Sansa. "The North is too far away from the capital and too big, and we can't judge from here what the North needs." Jon looked at Dany and she nodded, even if she did not like it. They decided it. They made a compromise. They made a decision. Together. "The North is yours, my sister. You are the Queen of the North from this day until your last day."

Sansa couldn' find the words, just staring them. Her eyes widen. She did not expect that. She did not expect anything, not after she betrayed her brother, and told his secret.   
"Thank you" she answered and bowed to the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She felt ashamed.

"Sadly, we have some other things to discuss." Dany continued a looked around.


End file.
